ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 029
"Sunset Shimmer" is the 29th episode/chapter of the series. The Survival Duel continues and things are surprising in this episode. Featured Duel Flash Sentry vs. Rose, Lily and Daisy The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Rose, Lily and Daisy each have a "Naturia Beast" (2200/1700) while Flash controls "Magna Mechanic Kuda" and "Magna Caster Estella" in his Pendulum Zones and controls Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (1000/1000). Flash has 2400, Rose has 800 Life Points, Lily has 1200 Life Points and Daisy has 250 Life Points. Turn ?: Flash He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Estella" to reduce the Level of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" by two. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Mechanic Kuda" to treat "Magna Fighter Lucidum" as a Tuner monster. He then tunes the Level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Magna Fighter Lucidum" in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks and destroys Rose's "Naturia Beast" (Rose 800 > 0). Duelists remaining: 84 He then activates the effect of "Flash Dragon Accel" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 1000 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 > 3500/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys Lily's "Naturia Beast" (Lily 1200 > 0). Duelists remaining: 83 He then activates "Double Strike" to reduce the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 1000 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 3500 > 2500/2000) and allow it to attack again. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys the remaining "Naturia Beast" (Daisy 250 > 0). Duelists remaining: 82 Applejack vs. Fluffy Cloud The duel is continued from an unspecified turn. Applejack controls "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) in Attack Position and 2900 Life Points while Fluffy Cloud controls an unknown monster and unknown Life Points. Turn ?: Applejack "Orchid Cowboy" attacks and destroys the monster (Fluffy ? > 0). Pinkie Pie vs. Lotus Blossom Pinkie controls "Balloonimal Hippo" (1200/1600) in Attack Position and 3100 Life Points. Turn ?: Pinkie "Balloonimal Hippo" attacks Lotus directly (Lotus ? > 0). Duelists remaining: 80 Sunset Shimmer vs. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Sunset has 4000, Scootaloo has 3200, Apple Bloom has 3000 and Sweetie has 3400. Turn 1: Scootaloo Scootaloo draws. She then Normal Summons "Rush Raptor" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to Special Summon "Blade Raptor" (1300/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. She then Special Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) in Attack Position via its own effect. She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Wild Rush Raptor" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Rush Raptor" was used as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, increasing the ATK of "Wild Rush Raptor" by 500 ("Wild Rush Raptor": 2000 > 2500/2000). Turn 2: Sunset Sunset draws. She then Normal Summons "Sun Sabre Swordsman" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Reverse Polarity" to switch the ATK of "Sun Sabre Swordsman" and "Wild Rush Raptor" ("Sun Sabre Swordsman": 1500 > 2500/1200: "Wild Rush Raptor": 2500 > 1500/2000). "Sun Sabre Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Wild Rush Raptor" (Scootaloo 3200 > 2200). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Apple Bloom Applebloom draws. She then Normal Summons "Maiden of Safflower" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon "Maiden of Spring's Beginning" (1200/1100) from her hand in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Maiden of Safflower" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Maiden of Spring's Beginning" in order to Synchro Summon "Maiden of Great Bloom" (2200/2400) in Attack Position. "Maiden of Great Bloom" attacks "Sun Sabre Swordsman". The effect of "Maiden of Great Bloom" activates, increasing its ATK by 100 for every Plant-Type monster in Applebloom's Graveyard ("Maiden of Great Bloom": 2200 > 2400/2400). "Maiden of Great Bloom" destroys "Sun Sabre Swordsman" (Sunset 4000 > 3100). Since a FIRE monster with 1500 was destroyed by battle, Sunset activates her face-down "Eruption Draw" to draw one card equal to its Level, meaning four. She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Sunset Sunset draws. She then Normal Summons "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. She then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. She then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Blaze Wing Firebird" (1400/800) in Attack Position. Since "Blaze Wing Firebird" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, increasing her Life Points by 200 for every card in her hand. Sunset has six (Sunset 3100 > 4300). Due to the effect of "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger", it gains ATK equal to Sunset's Life Points changes ("Blaze Fang Sun Tiger": 1200 > 2400/1100). She then activates "Blast Burn" to pay 1000 Life Points (Sunset 4300 > 3300) and destroy all set Spells and Traps on the field ("Blaze Fang Sun Tiger": 2400 > 3400/1100). "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" attacks and destroys "Maiden of Great Bloom" (Applebloom 3000 > 1800). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Sweetie Sweetie draws. She then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. Since Sunset controls a monster and Sweetie doesn't, she Special Summons "Solo the Melodious Songstress" (1600/1000) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She then Normal Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (1400/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" to fuse it with "Solo the Melodious Songstress" in order to Fusion Summon "Schubert's the Melodious Maestra" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" to banish all monsters in her Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" by 200 for each one banished. Three were banished ("Schuberta": 2400 > 3000/2000). "Schuberta" attacks "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger", but Sunset activates her face-down "Reflection Guard" to negate the destruction of "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" (Sunset 3300 > 1500). She then Sets a card. Turn 6: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Steam Refresher" to Tribute "Blaze Wing Firebird" and increase her Life Points by its Level x100 (Sunset 1500 > 1900). She then Tributes "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" in order to Tribute Summon "Dual Cannon Phoenix" (2100/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Dual Cannon Phoenix", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Dual Cannon Phoenix" attacks and destroys "Schuberta" (Sweetie 3400 > 2700). "Dual Cannon Phoenix" attacks Sweetie directly, but Sweetie activates her face-down "Melodious Comeback" to revive "Schuberta" (2400/2000) in Attack Position, destroying it instead (Sweetie 2700 > 2000). She then Sets a card. Turn 7: Scootaloo Scootaloo draws. She then activates "Earthquake" to switch all monsters her opponent controls to Defense Position. She then activates "Last Ditch Effort" to revive "Wild Rush Raptor" (2000/2000) in Attack Position, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. "Wild Rush Raptor" attacks and destroys "Dual Cannon Phoenix". During the End Phase, the effect of "Last Ditch Effort" destroys "Wild Rush Raptor". She then Sets a card. Turn 8: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Rebirth Flare" to allow all of her opponents to revive one monster in their Graveyard. Scootaloo Special Summons "Wild Rush Raptor" (2000/2000) in Attack Position, Applebloom Special Summons "Maiden of Great Bloom" (2200/2400) in Attack Position and Sweetie Special Summons "Schuberta" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. After that happens, the effect of "Rebirth Flare" allows Sunset to add three cards from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Magician of Glorious Sundown" (Left 1) and "Magician of Glorious Sunrise" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zone. She then Pendulum Summons two copies of "Sunburn Magician" (2000/1000) and "Solar Flare Phoenix" (2500/2100) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Solar Flare Phoenix" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, doubling Sunset's Life Points (Sunset 1900 > 3800). She then activates the effect of her two "Sunburn Magicians" to Tribute themselves and increase the ATK of "Solar Flare Phoenix" by 2000 until the End Phase ("Solar Flare Phoenix": 2500 > 4500/2100) and allow it to attack three times. "Solar Flare Phoenix" attacks and destroys all three monsters (Sweetie 2000 > 0; Applebloom 1800 > 0; Scootaloo 2200 > 0). Duelists remaining: 63